


The Ballad of Kou Seiya

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient China, Crossdressing, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Inspired by Disney, Mulan AU, Not a song fic. The title refers to the original Mulan story, Seiusaweek2017, Silver Millennium, World Fusion, there might be three straight people in this, with many liberties taken, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: When Seiya's wounded father is called on to serve in the Empress's army, she decides to take his place. In an empire where the only women in the military belong to the Ancient Families of the imperial city, Seiya finds herself donning men's armor in order to fit in.However, what she didn't bargain for was befriending the Empress's daughter, General Serenity II. With the two of them falling hard and a war with the Dark Kingdom only weeks away, will Seiya manage to keep her secret?





	1. Prepare to Meet You Match(maker)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for SeiUsa Week over on Tumblr, although I ended up being the only one contributing, lol. 
> 
> When I originally saw the prompt for Mulan, I was stumped. The obvious route would have been to cast Usagi as Mulan in this story, since most of the fandom believes Seiya to be a guy. Me, being gay af, I brainstormed with a friend until I came up with this. 
> 
> Admittedly, this story got waaay out of hand. I never anticipated it evolving into what it became. While the story is still based largely on the premise of Mulan, I took many creatives liberties with the scenes and relationships. For instance, Yaten and Taiki as Seiya's sisters replaced the mother and grandmother. Another example would be the omission of a dragon companion. I did toy with the idea of making Haruka play the role of Mushu, but in the end, that was not going to fit the route I was taking with this story.
> 
> Anyway, I put a lot of time and energy into this fic, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please leave feedback if you do like it!
> 
> FYI: I decided to split this story into chapters just to make it more readable.

Taiki paced back and forth outside the complex. "Where is that girl?" 

Yaten rolled her eyes. "She'll get here. But this is Seiya we're talking about. She's always late."

"But of all days to be late...." Taiki pinched the bridge of her nose. "We should have just taken her with us."

The sound of chaos echoed down the street as vendors hurried to get their carts out of the way. Yaten snorted, crossing her arms. "Here she comes."

Sure enough, Seiya slid off her horse a minute later, handing the reins off to the wide-eyed stable hand. "I'm here!"

Her sisters rolled their eyes and grabbed her by the arms, ushering her quickly through the bamboo curtain.

"You're late," Taiki scolded as she plucked stray strands of hay from her younger sister's hair. 

"I was doing my chores!" Seiya defended with a small scowl. 

Yaten and Taiki stripped her and pushed her in the tub. "No more excuses, Seiya. Just behave today," Yaten ordered. "We have both had our husbands chosen for us." Her gaze grew distant as she thought of the nobleman's son who she was arranged to wed. A pompous man who was due to marry her when his time in the Empress's army concluded. 

Yaten shook her head, dragging herself back to her sisters. She stared down at Seiya, her gaze firm. "Now it is your turn to uphold the Kou family name. If you do well with the matchmaker, an honorable husband will be chosen for you."

Seiya winced at the word 'husband'. 

Taiki noticed and sighed, setting the brush down on the edge of the tub. "Seiya, please. We've been over this." Taiki leaned heavily against the wooden bath, suddenly looking much older than Seiya. "We know how you feel, but we are not from one of the ancient families. We cannot marry whom we please. We have a duty to uphold. We must marry and bear sons."

Seiya lowered her head as Yaten and the matchmaker's assistant washed her hair. "I know." A single tear fell into the suds below. "I promise I will do my best to uphold the family name."

Taiki and Yaten each placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're sorry, Seiya, but we cannot break tradition."

"I know."  
.....

Empress Serenity sat with her daughter at her side. "Serenity, we cannot afford to wait much longer. The war has already started. You must inherit the Silver Crystal."

The princess lowered her gaze. "Mother, I am not ready. I have only barely completed my training. I cannot take the throne yet."

The empress cupped her daughter's cheek in her hand, her silver eyes mournful. "My darling, I will not always be here. I fear this war with the Dark Kingdom will leave scars on our lands that will surely ache for generations to come."

Princess Serenity raised her watery gaze. "Mother, please. Small Lady is still only a child, she needs you. She needs her mother, even if you seem to think I've outgrown you."

Empress Serenity smiled and took her daughter's hand before giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I do not think you have outgrown me, dear, I just think that should the need arise, you are ready. I have no intention of leaving you and your sister, but even the best laid plans can be overturned."

The princess bit her lip. "I-"

She was cut off by the doors to throne room slamming open. 

Empress Serenity rose, alarm painting her regal features. "Artemis, what is the meaning of this?"

The herald bowed, gasping for breath. His white robes were uncharacteristically wrinkled and stained. "Your Majesty, urgent news! The Dark Kingdom has crossed the Great Wall. They approach the imperial city as we speak!"

Princess Serenity appeared at her mother's side, her face pulled into a deep frown. 

"Serenity," her mother began, "assemble the Council."


	2. Shortcomings

Twenty minutes later, Seiya found herself in a full face of makeup, wearing pink satin and chasing after the other would-be-brides. 

Just as they entered the main courtyard and bowed beneath their parasols, the doors to the matchmaker's suite opened, revealing a haughty woman with tumbling green hair and a feathered fan. She glanced down at the scroll in her hand. "Kou Seiya!"

Seiya panicked. "Present!"

Yaten and Taiki smacked their foreheads and bit back groans.

The woman looked down her nose at Seiya before laughing coldly. "Speaking out of turn."

"Oops."

Suffice to say the next ten minutes before Esmeraude kicked her out were the worst of her life. 

As Seiya hid her face behind her sleeves, Esmeraude shouted angrily, "You may look like a bride, but you'll never bring honor to your family!"

Not even Yaten's muffled laughter at Esmeraude's smoking hair and tattered fan could stop the shameful tears that trickled down Seiya's cheeks as she ran for her horse.

As they galloped away, Seiya could barely see through the tears. She had failed her family. She had disgraced their name. How could she ever face her father after this?

When Tankei slowed to a trot outside of the walls of their estate, Seiya gently pulled on his reins and slid off. She walked him through the gates, her heart plummeting as she watched her father's expectant face fall into concern. 

"Seiya," her father began.

But she turned her head and walked silently to the stables, her head hung low.

.....

Princess Serenity paced the length of her chambers, glancing out the windows as the royal heralds rode through the imperial city on their way to deliver conscription notices throughout the empire. She bit her lip. She had been trained for this day, but now that war was on their doorstep, she felt much less like a warrior.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" 

Princess Serenity turned, her gaze falling upon Princess Small Lady, as expected. Her sister was one of the few people permitted to use the nickname. 

Sleepy ruby eyes blinked up at Serenity. She stopped her pacing and decided what to say to the child. "Well, Chibiusa, there are bad people who want to come here, but don't you worry, Mama and I are gonna stop them."

Small Lady beamed up at her sister, holding her arms up. Serenity rolled her eyes and scooped up the smaller princess. "You and Mama are invincible!"

Serenity snorted and laughed. "Not quite, but pretty darn close, right, Little Bunny?"

"Yep!" Small Lady agreed, noodling vehemently. 

"Small Lady!"

The sisters turned to find Lady Pluto in the doorway.

"Setsuna, what brings you to my chambers?" Serenity asked, knowing full well that it was the child in her arms. 

Pluto bowed to the crown princess before turning a disapproving look on the younger princess. "Princess Small Lady snuck away from her nursemaids to come see you. They have been searching the palace, but they are not permitted in your chambers."

Serenity looked down at her sister. "Is that true, Chibiusa?"

She was answered by a pathetic pout. 

"Chibiusa Small Lady Serenity, you go apologize to Ikuko-Mama and the other nursemaids this instant," Serenity scolded. "And apologize to Pluto too, she should be helping Venus, not babysitting," she finished booping her sister's nose to show she wasn't really mad. 

Small Lady pouted still as Serenity set her down. "Sorry, Puu. I won't run off again."

Pluto sighed and smiled, offering her hand. "Come, Little One, let's get you back to Ikuko."

Small Lady looked back over her shoulder and waved. "Bye-bye Usagi, see you in the morning."

Serenity waved back, keeping her smile in place until Pluto closed the doors with a final bow and sad smile. 

The morning. In the morning, she'd be gone before Small Lady would wake. But how could she possibly tell that to the child? 

Princess Serenity looked out the window one last time before closing the curtains on the setting sun. She turned back to her chambers and began to pack. 

She just had to hope she would come home.


	3. Honor

When Yaten finally dragged Seiya out of the stables hours later, they stopped in the courtyard as a call unlike the village horns sounded. Alarm painted Yaten's delicate features. She turned toward the main house, her eyes narrowing as two figures appeared in the doorway.

Taiki helped their father cross from the house to the gates, her hands hovering over him as he limped.

"Father, what is happening?" Seiya asked, her shame temporarily overtaken by her curiosity.

He turned his warm amethyst eyes on her, smiling sadly. "The royal heralds. A war must be starting." He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed before letting the hand fall. "Wait here, my lotus blossoms. I will see to the heralds."

Taiki frowned as he limped forward with his cane. He rarely refused her help. Yaten started to reach out toward their father, but she drew her hand back, bowing her head.

The three sisters clustered at the gate, watching the villagers gather around the great horse. A gray old woman sat atop the steed, her carved staff clutched in one gnarled hand while the other held a scroll with the imperial crescent moon seal.

"Dark Kingdom forces have invaded from the south! By order of the Empress, one man from each family is expected to serve in her imperial majesty's army. Each man is expected to report to Juuban fields by sundown tomorrow."

Seiya's eyes widened. "No..."

"Come forward to receive your scroll when called," the woman barked.

"The Furuhata family!"

Motoki held his father back. "I will report for duty."

"The Kumada family! The Umino family! The Chiba family! The Sanjoin family! The Urawa family!" Each man came and took his scroll in turn, bowing before the royal herald. 

"The Kou family!" 

No. No no no. Seiya gasped, her eyes growing even wider as their father passed his cane to Taiki and limped forward. He bowed. "It would be my honor to serve the empress."

Seiya didn't think. She ran forward, standing defensively in front of her father before he could grasp the conscription scroll. "Please, Ma'am, my father has already served the empress, surely there are enough young men to fight the Dark Kingdom."

Beady eyes narrowed into a scathing glare, and Seiya fought the urge to back down. "You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in the presence of an official."

Seiya fumed. "How dare yo-" 

Her father placed a hand on her shoulder, less gently this time. "Seiya. Stop. You dishonor me." 

Seiya flinched as if she'd been slapped. She stumbled back as her father took the scroll. 

He turned his back on her and walked back to the manor, his right leg dragging behind with each step.

Taiki offered his cane back to him, but he refused.

Seiya's eyes stung with the threat of more tears as she pushed through the crowd of men and headed for the riverside. 

After taking an hour to calm herself and dip her feet in the water, she returned for dinner. 

Her sisters were both solemn and silent as they chewed their food. Seiya wished she were as strong as them, keeping their mouths shut and being good daughters. Each soon to be married, each upholding the family name. At least her father had them.

After thirty minutes of silence, Seiya slammed her bowl down, causing their father to raise one eyebrow. 

"It's not right! If you go out there, you'll die!"

He gave her a warning look. "It would be my honor to die protecting the people of the Moon Empire. Protecting you three."

Seiya growled, throwing her chopsticks down and stalking out of the room.

"Seiya!" Yaten called. "Seiya!"

Seiya didn't listen. She stomped her way to the small red bridge that spanned their pond. Once there, she looked down at her face. Her lip wobbled, and she sobbed.

She crouched, resting her forehead on her knees as she cried. Why? Why couldn't she do anything right? Why couldn't she make her family proud? 

The clouds above joined her in her sorrow, letting the rain caress her shoulders and slick her hair. A gentle wind kissed her cheeks, but the heavens could not soothe their weeping daughter.

But even as she cried, Seiya knew that she hadn't been wrong. As much as her heart ached, she could feel it roaring. She couldn't let her father die. 

He had so much to live for. Taiki and Yaten surely needed him at their weddings. And Seiya needed him. He was the head of the household. He was her best friend. Her dad. She couldn't let him die. She wouldn't.

Seiya pulled herself together, her resolve like steel as she knew what she had to do. She rose to her full height and marched into the family temple. She brushed back her rain-damp hair as she lit the incense with the lantern Taiki had hung.

She set the burning sticks into the gold tray and she prayed. 

Long after the lights inside had been blown out, Seiya made her way to the armory. Hardly much to see other than her father's and grandfather's uniforms. Seiya had been nothing but a child when her father had been dragged home, half-dead from the last war. 

Her grandmother had been alive then. She nursed him back to health, but he never fully recovered. His hair, dark and wild like Seiya's, had grown long and unruly, like his beard. His eyes had remained distant for years. And the limp persisted. Seiya knew he'd barely made it back last time. She knew he wouldn't make it back again.

She drew his sword, testing its weight in her hands for the first time in years. It felt right in her grasp. Perfectly balanced. She sheathed the blade and reached for the armor. Chipped and scratched. Frayed and burned in places. She almost felt like she was defiling it by touching it. She turned to her grandfather's uniform instead. 

Older. More pristine. He had been a soldier during the Silver Millennium, the era of peace. His armor was tied with a pale blue sash that Seiya liked. She donned the old armor instead, but she kept her father's sword. 

Once the armor was in place, Seiya silently switched the conscription notice on her father's bedside table for the jade star necklace that she had worn since her grandmother's passing.

With one last, sad smile, she stole into the night.

.....

Yaten gasped, sitting straight up. She had felt something. Something terrible happened. She threw backs the covers and quickly lit her lamp, nearly running for Seiya's room.

When she got there, she threw back the screen, revealing an array of clothes strewn atop a cold, perfectly made bed. 

"No, oh god, Seiya."

She turned on her heel and ran to Taiki's room. The two for them searched the garden before the panic became too much. They threw open the screen for their father's room.

He jumped awake at the noise.

"Father! Seiya's gone!"

The sleep on his face vanished. "Gone?" A glint of green on his nightstand caught in the firelight, and his heart nearly stopped beating. "No." 

He rose quickly, hobbling through the house to the armory. His father's armor was missing. He limped out the front door, his frustration with his leg mounting. When he finally made it outside and looked around, he collapsed in the mud, his heart breaking.

The wooden gates swung on their hinges, the rain pelting them hard. Fresh hoof prints marred the earth, and all he could do was lay there, devastated.

Taiki and Yaten appeared at his side, panic clear on their faces.

"We have to go after her! She could be killed!" Taiki exclaimed.

"No," her father said gravely as Yaten helped him to his knees. "If we reveal her, she will be."


	4. General Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess Serenity bids her friends goodbye as they ride for battle.

Princess Serenity sat in the tent with her mother and the guards. Soldiers gathered outside as they planned. 

"Based on where the Dark Kingdom infiltrated our borders, and thanks to the aid of our scouts, we know that Beryl's army will be here soon," Empress Serenity explained, using her wand to point to the map.

"D Point?" the princess questioned, her gaze on the map. 

Her mother nodded. "I will take the Imperial Senshi and my legion to cut Beryl's forces off. With luck, we may be able to stop the war there."

The eight female warriors bowed to their empress. "It would be our honor, My Lady," Venus affirmed.

Princess Serenity frowned. "And who will train the new soldiers if all of our generals are with you, Mother? Surely you have someone other than Zirconia in mind."

The aforementioned advisor scowled at the princess, but wisely kept silent in the presence of the Empress.

"You will train them, Serenity."

"Me?" The princess sat back on her feet, her face showing clear surprise. "I have only completed my training. I have not seen battle yet."

Her mother smiled. "Maybe not, but I can't think of anyone better. You have completed all of the necessary training. You have the power and authority to keep the men in line. And, most importantly, you are my heir. Who could better lead my troops in my place than my daughter, General Serenity II?"

"General?" Princess Serenity looked uneasy. "Me?"

Zirconia sputtered in shock. She opened her mouth, but stopped when silver eyes sent her a warning glare.

Empress Serenity frowned as she studied the look on her daughter's face. She held up a hand and gestured for the others to leave them.

When Venus and Zirconia let the tent flaps drift closed, Empress Serenity turned her wise silver eyes upon her daughter. "What distresses you, child?"

"I have a bad feeling about this, Mother. Me? A general?"

Her mother cupped her cheek gently and kissed her forehead. "My dear princess, you are not the only one who is uneasy. I am fearful too. But not about you, no. I fear what this invasion will mean for our people, our nation, and our family. You and Small Lady are my darling daughters, and while I wish I could stay and bundle you both safe in my arms, it is my duty to protect our people." 

Serenity tilted her daughter's face up until blue met silver. "I know you, Serenity. I know what you are capable of. You have so much love and so much hope. But beyond that, you are a wise and capable leader. Your instincts are good and your heart is gold. You can do this. I know you can."

Princess Serenity closed her eyes and turned her head, biting her lip against the warning sting of tears. "Are you sure you don't want to take the Silver Crystal with you for safety?" She changed the subject, but her mother let it go.

"No," her mother said very gently. "The Silver Crystal protects all our people. Should anything happen to me, it must go to you. It cannot fall into the hands of the Dark Kingdom."

The blonde sighed. "Very well. Then I wish you luck. Please, Mother, promise to be safe."

"I promise." The empress pressed one last kiss to her daughter's forehead before rising to don her armor. 

Princess Serenity wiped at her drying eyes and exited the tent with a final bow. 

Her friends were waiting for her outside.

Jupiter and Venus pulled her into a hug. 

Serenity giggled, hiccuping. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We'll be back, Princess," Uranus assured, fluffing up Serenity's bangs. 

"We have a wedding to go to after all," Neptune said casually.

"A wedding? Who-? AH!" Serenity bounced over to Neptune, studying the ornate betrothal necklace and holding back a squeal. "You two got engaged!"

"About time," Venus teased. "I hope you know that as the heir to the house of Love and Beauty, I have just now declared myself your wedding planner."

"That would be delightful," Neptune said, smiling.

"Now you guys really have to promise to come home," Serenity warned, holding up a finger, her eyes still tight with a lingering fear.

Venus slung an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to get Rei home," she teased, emphasizing herself. 

"Oy," Mars grumbled. "We don't use our real names outside of the palace, Venus."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Mars," the blonde general retorted. 

"We'll come back, Princess," Mercury assured, squeezing Serenity's hands in her own. 

Saturn nodded, adding softly, "I can't leave Small Lady all by herself in that palace. She has no sense of direction."

The older girls all laughed, recalling times they had found the little princess in odd places around the palace. 

"She takes after her sister," Mars said with a snort.

Princess Serenity stuck her tongue out in response. "Meanie."

Mars stuck her tongue out too.

They heard a chuckle behind them. "Am I interrupting?"

Mars and Princess Serenity jumped to attention as Empress Serenity appeared, flanked by Pluto and Zirconia. 

"My lady," the Senshi said reverently, bowing. 

Princess Serenity dipped her head, feeling the blush across her cheeks. 

"We must leave. I wish to be at the village beside D Point by sundown tomorrow." She strode off to her white horse, mounting it in one graceful move.

The eight Senshi pulled their princess into a last hug before moving to their respective steeds. 

"We'll be home before you know it," Pluto said, giving her princess a final squeeze on the shoulder.

The rest of Serenity's cavalry mounted, nearly two hundred men who had been serving the empress for years. Each soldier bowed to the princess as she looked on.

Empress Serenity slid her helmet in place. "Good luck, my daughter. May the goddess smile upon you and your endeavors." 

Before Princess Serenity could respond, her mother pulled the reins and rode out. The Senshi followed suit, waving farewell as they and the men rode out in a swirl of dust. 

When the dust cleared, Serenity lowered her waving hand. "Good luck, everyone."


	5. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiya arrives at Juuban Fields to report for duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I really started having fun with the fic. I hope you enjoy it too!

Seiya stood the edge of the camp with Tankei's reins in her hand. The afternoon sun scorched the black plates of her armor, and now that she watched the men below, she felt queasy. 

"This was stupid. This was very stupid." She paced, talking to the horse. "What was I thinking? No one would ever believe I'm a guy. Would they?"

Her horse whinnied and stamped his foot. "Right, sorry. You need water."

Taking a deep breath, Seiya stood straighter, marching into the camp, trying her best to emulate the walk she saw the men doing.

After a minute, she chuckled. "This isn't so hard."

She promptly tripped, crashing into a taller man. If horses could laugh, she was sure Tankei was laughing at her.

"Oh! Watch it," the man growled, shoving Seiya off of him and standing to brush the dirt off his uniform.

"I'm so sorry, mister." Seiya hopped back up to her feet, bowing.

The man tossed his fiery blond locks over his shoulder, turning his nose up at Seiya. "This uniform is brand new, kid. You're lucky I'm too busy to deal with you and your dusty old uniform."

Seiya bristled, but before she could say anything she would regret, two more men joined the first.

"Tiger's Eye, leave the kid alone. He meant no harm," said the tallest man. His lilac hair was swept up, revealing deep red eyes. 

He turned to Seiya, looking her up and down before extending a hand. "I'm Hawk's Eye. Please excuse my friend. He has no manners."

Seiya took the hand, returning the firm shake. "No, please, it was my fault. I wasn't paying enough attention to where I was headed."

Hawk's Eye nodded. "I didn't catch your name, Stranger."

"Oh, uh. I'm, um, my name is..." Seiya kicked herself mentally. Of course she couldn't use her real name. Suddenly an idea dawned on her. "I'm Fighter. From the Kou family."

The first man- Tiger's Eye- gave a low whistle. "The Kou family, huh? Your father wouldn't happen to be-?"

"Yeah, that Kou family," Seiya agreed. 

"Ooh, a military brat? You're pretty cute," said the third man, as he came closer. He had long, bright blue hair, pulled back in a low ponytail. He was beautiful. If he'd been a woman, Seiya might have been very attracted to him. The man stripped Seiya with his gaze and licked his lips. "Very cute, indeed."

Seiya flushed, backing away a little. "I, uh..."

Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye rolled their eyes. "Fish, leave the poor boy alone."

Fish pouted. "You two ruin all my fun." He turned back to Seiya, stretching out his hand as though he expected Seiya to kiss it. "I'm Fisheye. The three of us are from Elysium."

Seiya took the hand and shook it very gently, causing the three men to laugh. 

"You're a funny boy, Fighter. I'll see you around," Fish said, blowing a kiss as he led the other two toward the food line.

When they walked away, Tankei impatiently nudged Seiya's shoulder. 

"Ah! Sorry, boy. Let's try to find you some water and get you some oats."

.....

At sundown, Princess Serenity and Zirconia made their way to the field. 

The royal advisor glanced up at the princess, glaring. "I hope you know that I will be taking note of everything that happens on your watch. Everything."

Serenity frowned, stopping abruptly and forcing Zirconia to turn back and face her. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing, General." The word 'general' was filled with so much spite that it may as well have been acid. "Some of us earned our positions, is all."

Serenity's eyes narrowed, but she kept her mouth shut. 

When they reached the crest of the Juuban field, she surveyed the men below, her dismay growing. "What am I doing?" she muttered to herself. 

She straightened out her uniform and cleared her throat. "Attention!"

Many of the men stopped and turned to look at her. The others soon followed suit until all eyes were on Serenity. She paled, but steeled her resolve.

"I am General Serenity the Second of the Imperial Family. Starting today, it is my duty to turn each of you into a warrior fit to defend our lands and our people. I hope you are prepared to endure rigorous training."

"I'd like to give her some rigorous private training," one man said, causing the others to laugh. 

Serenity arched a brow and smirked. "You, soldier, state you name."

The soldier chuckled nervously. "Uh, Tiger's Eye, Ma'am."

"Well, Tiger's Eye, thank you for volunteering. While I am not in need of private training, I have something else in mind for you."

Serenity took a sharpened disc from her sleeve, aiming it toward Tiger's Eye before flicking her wrist deftly and sending the chakram to the top of the pole in the camp's center.

"Tigers Eye, if you would retrieve my blade." Serenity offered a disarming smile that made Seiya's cheeks flush.

The man's jaw dropped and the other men elbowed him and snorted. After taking a moment to compose himself, Tiger's Eye straightened and plastered a poised expression on his face. He marched confidently to the pole and stretched.

Just as he touched the pole, Serenity's voice stopped him.

"You're missing two very important things, Tiger's Eye." Princess Serenity held up two weighted sashes, each holding a large medallion that bore the royal moon crest. She held each on the tip on one finger, and Tiger's Eye chuckled.

"Of course, General."

"Excellent," she said, taking him by the wrist. "This represents honor." His arm dropped at the weight, the medallion slamming into the ground by his feet and dragging him down. "And this represents discipline." His left arm followed suit until Tiger's Eye found himself hunched over, weighed down. "You need both to reach the top."

Hawk's Eye and Fisheye doubled over laughing, and Seiya was impressed. Princess Serenity was either incredibly strong, or Tiger's Eye was incredibly weak. She was pretty sure it was the first. She couldn't take her eyes off the blonde general even as Tiger's Eye made a few feeble attempts to climb the pole. 

When Tiger's Eye finally stopped, sprawled on his back at the base of the pole, Serenity bent down and tsked. She took back the medallions and turned to the crowd. "Who thinks they can retrieve my weapon? The first man to do so will receive an extra ration of steak and a chance to dine in my tent."

'You need to do it,' Seiya's brain said. 'Dine with the General. She's pretty." Seiya shook her head. "Shut up," she mumbled, earning a weird look from the men nearest her.

Hawk's Eye stepped forward next. The second in a long line of failed attempts. Seiya studied each man, watched the techniques that worked the best and the ones that failed. Finally, after watching Fisheye quit, it clicked, and Seiya stepped forward. She was the last soldier there, and the sun had long-since set behind her. 

Seiya took the weighted medallions, flushing as Serenity's skin brushed her own. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts by the sudden weight of the first medallion. Before she could recover, the second one joined it. She blinked, staring up at Serenity. The smaller woman had acted like the weights were hardly more than air, but Seiya was pretty sure they were as heavy as Yaten. The women of the ancient families were truly incredible.

Seiya gulped, looking up at the pole's top, where the chakram had been embedded in the wood. Steeling her will, she lifted the weights and wrapped them around the pole, letting the silk tangle. She wrapped them around themselves once more before leaning back to test her weight. 

Serenity's expression was carefully neutral, with just the hint of a smile pulling at one corner. Seiya was doing it right.

Very, very slowly, Seiya began to climb. She quickly broke out in a sweat. Her muscles strained, but the pull of the weights acted like a safety when her feet slipped. The men who had wandered off after trying their hand started to reassemble down below. Seiya was three quarters of the way up when her feet slipped again and she started to fall.

Down below, the Elysium men began cheering her on. "Keep at it, Fighter! You can do it!"

"Do it for the steak!"

The other soldiers began calling out encouragement, and Seiya gritted her teeth and kept going. She could do this. She could do this. She could- CLANG!

Seiya blinked, coming face to face with the chakram that the medallions had just hit. The men went wild, jumping and shouting happily when Seiya carefully pulled the blade from the wood and threw it into the soft earth five feet from Serenity.

Serenity beamed up at her and Seiya's heart skipped a beat.

Fifteen minutes later, when Seiya was back on solid ground, Serenity addressed the men once more. "I hope tonight has offered you a glimpse at what your training will be like. It's not always about working harder. Sometimes it requires being smarter. Now go eat some dinner and get some sleep. We start at dawn. Dismissed."

Serenity turned to Seiya and smiled. "Fighter is your name, right?"

Seiya nodded, not trusting herself to talk to the beautiful woman yet.

"Well, Fighter, I'd say you certainly earned that extra ration. Come; dine with me." She extended a small, calloused hand.

Seiya took the hand, her heart racing as she looked into the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen.

Serenity's smile grew wider as she tugged Seiya along behind her.


	6. Secrets and Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiya and Serenity become very close.

Two weeks later, Seiya found herself in Serenity's tent again. After the first night, it had become something of a habit for them to dine together, regardless of the looks Zirconia gave them. 

They were laying on the mats, laughing at something Seiya had said when Serenity turned onto her side to stare at Seiya. 

"I know we've only just met, but I feel like I've known you for so much longer."

Seiya's smile softened. "I assure you, Princess, I would remember meeting someone as radiant as you."

"What a flatterer. That must be the reason I keep you around," she teased.

"Well, keeping me around certainly doesn't help how the men feel about me. They think you're playing favorites."

Serenity laughed. "It's not my fault you're a quick study."

Seiya snorted, rolling back onto her back. "Sure. The problem is that with the amount of time we spend together they think I'm studying more than how to be a good soldier, Serenity."

"Usagi."

Seiya turned her head, surprised as Serenity rose to her knees. "What?"

"I want you to call me Usagi. That's what my friends call me. No more 'Princess', no more 'Serenity', no more 'General.' Not when we're alone, Fighter."

Seiya swallowed thickly. "Seiya. My name is Seiya." Her fingers toyed with the hem of of her shirt as she wondered whether to reveal her other secret. "Fighter was my grandfather's name." She turned away from Usagi. "I took his name when I took his armor."

Usagi came closer, just enough for her knees to brush Seiya's clothed hip. "Why? Seiya is a beautiful name."

Seiya turned back to look at Usagi. "It is. I was named for my grandmother. When I took her husband's armor, it just felt right to take his name."

"So you are always connected to them?" Usagi laid down beside Seiya, close enough for their sides to just barely graze each other. "I think that's lovely."

"What about you, General Princess 'Usagi' Serenity of the Imperial family? Where does your nickname come from?"

Usagi wrinkled her nose at the use of her full name. After a moment, she held her hands up as though she were gesturing past the roof's tent and into the stars. "My nursemaid, Ikuko, always told me the story of the rabbit on the moon when I was little. I used to have her tell it every night when she let me get away with it. And then my mother's hairstyle, the odango, always reminded me of bunny ears. So when Ikuko started calling me her little Usagi, the name stuck."

"She sounds like a lovely lady," Seiya said softly, resisting the urge to reach out and touch Usagi. When it was just the two of them, it was often hard to remember by just how much the princess outranked her. Their moments together felt so level. So intimate. But Seiya could not allow herself to initiate contact, no matter how much she wanted it.

Usagi nodded, propping herself up on one elbow. "She's like a second mother to me." Usagi reached for Seiya's hair, her hand stilling. "May I?" When Seiya nodded, she carefully unwound the ribbon, letting Seiya's hair spill loose across the golden mat. "Seiya, tell me about your mother."

Seiya frowned. "I never knew her. She died when I was an infant. My sisters said she was beautiful, like my oldest sister, brilliant like the other, and with a heart of gold."

"Like you," Usagi said, tracing an idle pattern on Seiya's shoulder. 

Seiya let out a small laugh. "Maybe."

Usagi smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I could say the same to you. The whole nation mourned your father."

Usagi nodded, her gaze growing distant. "I miss him, every day. Chibiusa- Small Lady- doesn't even know who he is. Funny how that works out."

Seiya reached up, her hand freezing an inch away. "May I?"

Usagi nodded, and Seiya gently wiped away the tear with one thumb. 

They stared at each other silently for a minute, and Seiya felt her heart racing. Fire blazed to life in the pit of her stomach. The tension between them was electric.

Usagi chewed her lip before swooping down so that their lips met. 

Seiya's eyes grew wide as Usagi kissed her, but she let them drift shut as she started to kiss back. Usagi's hands slid across her body. One slipping around Seiya's neck, the other sliding down her shoulder until she tangled their fingers together.

Seiya's hand drifted up to caress Usagi's side. She trailed a small line from waist to hip, and back, and Usagi hummed pleasantly into the kiss. 

When they broke for air, Seiya could only blink up at the beautiful blonde with a dopey grin and fluffed up bangs. 

Usagi giggled, moving eagerly in for a second kiss.

Just as their lips met once more, the tent flap swung open and Zirconia burst in. "Urgent news from the empress! We're needed at-" Zirconia cut herself off, her beady eyes growing wide as she found the princess on top of "Fighter."

Usagi pushed herself off of Seiya, her face switching back into a formal mask with such ease that Seiya knew it had been ingrained at a young age. "Continue, Zirconia. And if you would keep what you have just witnessed under wraps I would be most appreciative."

Zirconia was smart enough to detect the hint of a threat, so she narrowed her eyes and held out a scroll. "Her Imperial Majesty has requested your presence at the front."

Panic splashed across Princess Serenity's face as she took the scroll. She read it quickly. Once. Then twice. 

"Fighter," she said without looking. "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave me now. Get your rest. We'll be leaving at dawn."

Seiya felt a small jab of hurt at the formality in her voice, but she bowed and left. If they were being called to the front lines, something must be wrong. While Serenity trained them hard, Seiya had never thought they might actually face battle. The princess clearly hand't expected it either. They were trained as though real combat was months away; as though they had time to learn the basics.

As Seiya retreated to her tent for the night, she was haunted by the look of panic that had crossed Usagi's face. She wanted to stay and hold the princess in her arms, but it was not her place. 

Her place. 

A remorseful chuckle escaped her lips. "What have I done?" She traced her lips with one finger, remembering the sensation of those sweet lips on her own. "She's out of your league, Seiya. She's way out of your league."

When sleep finally found Seiya, it was fleeting and restless. The memory of Usagi's lips and her tears seared into Seiya's mind like a brand that would surely leave a scar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too weak to make this slow burn. Enjoy the rest of this gratuitously gay fic.


	7. Long Live the Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry writing this chapter, so let's see how you guys handle it.

They began their march at dawn. Usagi was in full General mode as they trudged along the path. She remained steely and silent, her white steed leading the troops through the countryside.

The men sang merry tunes to pass the time and the marching, but Seiya remained at the back of the pack, riding Tankei and giving the princess and Zirconia space. 

Seiya cocked a small smile as the men sang of the women they would love to meet and marry. Fisheye simply looked to Seiya and rolled his eyes like, "Men, can you believe it?"

Seiya's thoughts never strayed far from her time with Usagi the night before. The feeling of the princess above her, their lips pressed together. If Seiya had ever thought she might be capable of loving a man, last night had laid that to rest. Still, a small part of her felt guilty for hiding her gender from Usagi. She could have told her. Right?

But somehow, despite their closeness, Seiya couldn't be sure Usagi would want her around if she were to find out. And so it stayed hidden. Seiya bit her tongue and kept her chest bound flat.

It was nearly sunset when Tankei jolted to a stop, having stopped from crashing into the canons when the men fell silent. 

Seiya looked up, her gaze going from curiosity to horror in moments. Embers flew in the wind, and the only word that could even come close to describing what she saw was carnage. The royal flags were burnt and tattered. The smell of burning flesh and fresh blood scorched the air and made Seiya gag. 

Seiya pulled on Tankei's reins and made her way to Usagi, not knowing what she was going to do, but feeling like she needed to do something.

When Usagi turned at Seiya's approach, the look on her face broke Seiya's heart. Usagi looked shattered. She looked like she might break apart in the wind and scatter like the ashes of the village below them.

Seiya's hand started to rise, but Usagi shook her head sharply. She turned her horse to the troops. "Look for survivors!"

Seiya bowed her head as Usagi rode through what had once been the main road. 

Seiya dismounted and began searching through the wreckage, earning splinters, burns, and images that would haunt her memories for decades. She pulled as many bodies as she could from the wreckage, dragging them to where the other soldiers were digging graves. 

When she reached the far end of the battlefield, she saw movement underneath a charred pile of wood. 

"General!" Seiya shouted, pulling frantically at the wreckage.

The blonde looked up with teary eyes from her place thirty yards away. A tattered necklace was clutched in her hands. Tear tracks marred the princess's soot-stained face, but she ran when she saw Seiya digging at the pile. 

With Usagi's superhuman strength, they made quick work of the rest of the pile, revealing the face of Mars.

The wood in Usagi's arms was quickly thrown aside, revealing another of the imperial generals. Seiya nearly fainted when she saw Venus's body.

Usagi's hand twitched, torn between getting her friend out of there and avoiding touching Venus's body. At last, she said a quick prayer and gingerly lifted the body off of Mars. Fresh tears burst from her eyes as she laid Venus's limp and bloody corpse on the ash beside Mars.

"Usagi," Mars rasped, her left eye cloudy, blood oozing sluggishly from the gash across her face. "Usagi."

"I'm here. I'm here, Rei," the princess promised, guiding her friend's hand up to meet her face. 

"You made it," Mars said, her weak voice full of relief. "Take this. Your mother," she coughed," she w-wanted you to h-have it."

Mars's hand shook as she pulled the Empress's wand from the folds of her robes. 

The princess felt a new, raw loss at the sight of her mother's bloodstained weapon. "Mother. Oh gods. No, no, no. Please," her voice broke as she choked on raw anguish. "Mama, you promised. You promised." She sobbed, the heels of her palms digging into her eyes as she cried.

Tears pooled in Mars's eye as she pulled Usagi down so they could rest their foreheads together. "Usagi, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Minako promised to get me home, but I'm not sure I'll be able to."

Usagi shook her head. "You have to come home, Rei. You're all I have left. You'll make it. I can heal you. I'll save you. Please, you can't leave me too."

Rei cried harder, pulling Usagi down so she could kiss her forehead. "I love you, Usagi, but Minako is my home, and she's calling for me now." 

"Rei, please. Please." Usagi begged, holding her friend close. 

Rei reached her hand up, gently caressing Usagi's face. "I wish I could see you one last time, Princess." A pained look crossed her face as she coughed. "I'm sorry we failed to s-stop Beryl, but now it's up to you. I know you're a crybaby, but don't mourn for t-too long, Usa. You h-have to save the day."

"I don't want to save the day. Not without you. Or Minako, or Makoto, or Ami. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru. I need you guys. I need you, Rei. Please, Rei. I promise I'll be a better princess. I'll promise I'll go meditating with you like you always wanted. Just- please, stay."

Rei's lip wobbled. "You were the best princess. But more than that, you are my best friend, Usagi." Rei gasped and coughed again, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. She squeezed Usagi's hand weakly. "She's calling." Rei turned her face toward the sky, tears slipping down her cheek. "I'm coming, Minako," she whispered as she took one last, shuddering breath. 

Her hand went slack, slipping out of Usagi's grasp as her head fell to one side and blood pooled from her mouth. 

Tears streamed down Seiya's face as she prayed to the gods and reached out to lower Mars's open eyelid.

"No." Usagi gasped, her chest shuddering with grief and her face frozen in horror and disbelief. "NOOO!!!" 

A blinding light lit up the night sky. A shimmering golden crescent moon burned its way onto Usagi's forehead as white light shot into the sky from the princess's body. 

Around the battlefield, eight more columns of light erupted. Mars and Venus lit up red and orange respectively. Elsewhere, Seiya traced the garnet, violet, blue, green, indigo, and teal columns as they shot skyward.

The eight columns converged toward the princess, coloring the white column with the rainbow of energy. 

Seiya watched in awe and slight terror as the bodies of Mars and Venus faded into the rainbow light. 

Once their forms had vanished, their columns flickered out of existence. 

Just before the last column faded, Seiya blinked twice, rubbing at her eyes when she could have sworn the echo of the eight warriors surrounded Usagi. Each spirit embraced Usagi's hunched form before they all flew skyward, becoming a glittering new constellation in the night sky. 

Sometime later, when Usagi was all out of tears to cry, Fisheye stepped forward, kneeling to offer Empress Serenity's helm and sword. 

Usagi took them, her eyes puffy and her hands shaking. She climbed to the crest of the hill with Seiya's help before driving the sword into the snow-dusted earth and resting the helmet atop it. 

She bowed her head, praying for her mother's soul to find peace. Zirconia stood further behind, her face showing the closest thing to sympathy that she might have been capable of. 

After Usagi had gotten shakily to her feet once more, Zirconia spoke. "What do we do now, Empress?"

Seiya saw the blonde stagger at the title, as though the weight of her mother's passing had become lead shackles upon her. "Empress?" Usagi repeated.

"With your mother's passing, you are now our leader, Your Majesty. Our fate is now in your hands." Zirconia pressed her first to her palm and bowed.

Across the field, the men followed suit, each one pressing their hands together and bowing to the new Empress. Seiya watched as the stricken look spread across Usagi's face. 

Flurries of snow drifted down on the wind, but not even the freezing weather could compete with the cold emptiness Usagi felt standing there. 

She turned to look at Seiya, the only face that didn't blur into the crowd. The one solider who did not bow. Who simply looked on with concern and sympathy. 

She wanted desperately to throw herself into Seiya's arms for the next decade, but now, when she most wanted to give up, was when her people were going to need her most. 

Usagi smiled sadly at Seiya before turning back to face her rag-tag army. "Chiba Mamoru. Choose five men to stay with you and bury the dead."

The man bowed. "Yes, Empress."

"The rest of us must make haste toward the palace. My sister and the Silver Crystal rest inside. It is up to us to get to them before Beryl and her forces." Her voice was husky with tears, but she commanded the men with ease. "The fate of the Moon Empire is in our hands now. We leave in ten minutes. Prepare for war." Usagi turned, her cloak swishing in the wind as she descended the summit, taking Seiya's hand on her way down. 

Seiya stared at her with questioning sapphire eyes. 

"I've lost enough people today, Seiya," she said softly. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I'm not going anywhere," Seiya promised.

Usagi smiled sadly, squeezing her hand. "Don't make promises you can't keep," she whispered as she returned to the places where her friends had once lain.


	8. The Mountain Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene you've all been waiting for.

"What are you doing?" Seiya asked some time later as Usagi scooped up a mirror and wiped clean the soot. 

"I am going to leave their belongings with Mamoru. That way, even if I don't survive this fight, their families or friends can have something to remember them by. Something to bury when this storm has passed."

She moved quickly, collecting the weapons and talismans her friends had once carried. She entrusted them to Mamoru before she and Seiya mounted their horses and began to lead the army through D Point's mountain pass. 

The one weapon she held onto, aside from her mother's wand, was the Holy Sword. Minako's prized weapon. The very weapon that had sealed the Dark Kingdom one thousand years before. 

The gold handle felt too big for her small hands, but she couldn't bear to give it to Mamoru. Instead, she looped it onto her belt and continued on.

Seiya rode in silence beside her, close enough that Usagi could've taken her hand if she so desired. 

Once they were in the heart of the mountain pass, Helios came to an abrupt halt, surprising his rider. 

"What's wrong, boy?" Usagi asked, leaning down to caress his face. He whinnied and Tankei followed suit. Seiya's head whipped to one side as she heard a sharp whistle. 

"Get down!" Seiya shouted, yanking Usagi down as an arrow zipped through the space where the Empress's head had been. "It's an ambush!"

Just as she said so, a flaming arrow hit the canons, causing the cart to burst into flame. 

Usagi swore. "Save the canons! Quickly! We're under attack!"

The men grabbed as many canons as they could before Usagi saw that it was too late. "Run! Get clear!"

The cart exploded just as Hawk's Eye threw the last salvageable canon to Fisheye. The two men stumbled from the explosion, but they got to their feet quickly.

Usagi dismounted, grabbing a flint and a canon and aiming toward the summit where the arrow had come from. 

Her aim was perfect, the arrows stopped as the assailants perished beneath the rock and snow, causing the men to cheer. 

"It's not over yet!" she called as a group thirty times larger than the band atop the summit reached the crest of the hill. It was front and center in their ranks that Usagi caught her first glimpse of Queen Beryl. A woman with a mane of fiery red hair. Her regal purple cloak rippled in the mountain air. 

"If we die," Usagi shouted, "we die with honor and we bring as many of them with us as we can!"

Her soldiers raised their swords and cheered. 

"For the empire!" Seiya shouted.

"For the empire!" they echoed.

Usagi looked at Seiya, pulling her in for a quick kiss that had the men whistling. "No regrets," she whispered.

"No regrets," Seiya parroted, her heart tightening at the thought that Usagi still didn't know her identity.

Usagi turned to the soldiers. "Ready the first round of canons! Fire on my mark!"

"Fire!"

The men struck their flints, and the canons shot into the opposing army, toppling dozens. But for each man they downed, five more took his place. 

"Fire!" The second round launched, and the problem remained. 

The third and fourth rounds saw the same results. 

At last, Tiger's Eye called, "Empress Serenity! We only have one canon left."

The young woman frowned. "Then we had better make it count. Wait for my orders. We're going to aim for Beryl. The rest of you, swords drawn!"

Seiya drew her father's sword, her legs quaking as she looked at the Dark Kingdom's army. The sheer number of warriors charging toward them was overwhleming. For each imperial soldier, there were fifty, maybe even a hundred Dark Kingdom soldiers. 

They were all going to die. Everything would be for nothing. Seiya thought of her sisters and her father. She knew they must be furious with her. She suddenly regretted not leaving a note. Not telling them that she loved them before she left. Now? Now she'd never get the chance. 

Seiya bowed her head. She looked at the blade in her hands, when suddenly an idea struck. A crazy idea, but it just might work. 

She ran to Tiger's Eye, snatching the canon. 

"Fighter!" Hawk's Eye and Fisheye shouted.

"What are you doing?" Tiger's Eye called as Seiya dropped the sword and ran straight for Beryl.

"Fighter!" Usagi shouted, thinking her friend had lost it. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

Seiya ignored them. She ran as Beryl and her forces charged down the mountainside. As Beryl came closer, Seiya could see the wicked smirk and bloody sword. Her heart hammered in her chest, but she kept going. She only had one chance. 

Beryl was only yards away when Seiya struck the flint, igniting the canon. 

Just as the canon fired, Beryl was upon her.

"You missed," the invading queen said with a laugh.

Seiya raised an eyebrow, smirking as she looked behind Beryl. "Did I?"

Beryl turned, watching in shock and horror as the canon exploded against the far summit, causing the snowcap to shudder and break, falling below. 

The Dark Kingdom army became a chorus of panicked screams. "Avalanche!"

Beryl turned back to Seiya, her eyes full of rage. She roared, her sword slashing out and sending Seiya stumbling back. 

Before Beryl could finish the job, a gold and silver blade met Beryl's sending a flurry of sparks into the air. 

When Seiya looked up at her savior, at first she thought she must have been dead since the woman above her was clearly an angel. But no, that was Serenity- Usagi. Glowing silver, her eyes sparkling silver as the morning sun began to crest off the mountain's ridge.

"So the little princess finally makes her appearance," Beryl growled, straining with both hands to keep her sword from flying out of her grasp. 

Usagi ignored Beryl, using her left hand to haul Seiya up onto Helios. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Seiya promised. 

Usagi's posture relaxed slightly. 

"No words for me this time, Princess Serenity? Then let me offer some to you," Beryl sneered, pulling her blade back. "I will kill you here and now, just like I killed your mother." Beryl's sword moved quickly, and Usagi yelped as the blade hit her shoulder. "Tell me, Princess, do you bleed silver like her? Are your screams as sweet?"

Usagi inhaled sharply, her nostrils flaring with rage. Seiya noted with a detached sort of surprise, that Usagi did, in fact, bleed silver.

Beryl's laughter was cut short when Usagi's chakram sliced through her armor and into her stomach. 

"That was for my friends!" Usagi roared.

Beryl faltered, her eyes growing wide as dark blood oozed around the circular blade.

"This is for my mother," the young empress said icily as she drove the Holy Sword into Beryl's heart.

Beryl gasped, black blood trickling from her mouth as Usagi reclaimed her blades.

Without looking back, Usagi spurred Helios toward the small, rocky outcropping where the rest of her troops hid. Seiya leaned on her heavily, her arms around Usagi's waist.

The waves of snow were hot on their tail, but Helios galloped onward, leaping down behind the rocks just as the tsunami of snow and enemy soldiers careened off the cliff. 

When the avalanche finally came to a stop some time later, the imperial soldiers cheered. "Victory!" 

"Long live the empress!" they called, applauding their ruler.

Usagi blushed, grinning as the men continued to cheer and whistle. 

Seiya slid off the horse, laughing with relief and ebbing adrenaline as Tankei trotted over to nuzzle against her. 

"Tankei, oh I'm glad you're okay!" Seiya scratched behind his ears and rubbed his neck.

"You worried him," Fisheye said with a smile as he passed Seiya's sword back to her. 

"Thanks for looking after him," Seiya replied, patting her horse with a smile of her own. 

Hawk's Eye came over and slung and arm around Seiya. "You are the most reckless person I've ever met, but you really saved us out there."

Usagi came closer and smiled. "You were incredible, Fighter," she said with a wink.

Seiya went to reply, but she doubled over, crying out in pain as she wrapped her arms around herself. 

The soldiers and their Empress gathered closer. 

"Fighter, what's wrong?" Usagi asked frantically, her hands coming up to support Seiya's shoulders. 

Seiya pulled back the hands around her stomach, staring faintly as the bright red coating her palms before her vision faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review to let me know things you enjoy in each chapter!


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes to hell.

Usagi paced outside the medic's tent. She wanted to heal Seiya herself, but without the Silver Crystal, all her magic had been used up during her encounter with Beryl. She groaned in frustration, kicking a Dark Kingdom shield off the cliff. 

"Empress Serenity," the medic called softly. "You may want to see this."

Panic clutched her heart, but she strode into the tent quickly, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw the rise and fall of Seiya's chest. She moved to kneel beside her companion, concern still clear on her face.

Seiya blinked awake when Usagi touched her face gently. "Hey," Usagi whispered, smiling, "you're awake."

"Am I dead?"

Usagi chuckled, tears in her eyes. "No, Seiya, you're alive."

Seiya swallowed, her throat dry. "Oh, good. Otherwise I was gonna say death hurts like hell."

Seiya started to sit up, and the blanket slipped down.

Two pairs of blue eyes grew wide as they realized the mistake. 

"Oh, fuck," Seiya muttered, clutching the blanket back up to her chest.

"You're. You're a woman?" Usagi appeared dumbfounded. 

"I-I can explain."

Usagi remained painfully silent, so Seiya forged on. "My father is the only man in our household, but he was badly injured in the last war. I- I just couldn't let him die. So I took his place. I know it's forbidden, but I just couldn't, Usagi. I couldn't let him die."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" she snapped at last. Her eyes watered. "How could you not tell me? I don't care that you're a woman! I can't believe that after what we shared, you didn't tell me! I thought you trusted me," she fumed. "I sure as hell trusted you, Seiya! If that's even your real name."

Seiya's eyes stung. "It is my real name. I never lied to you, Usagi."

She laughed. "Oh, but you omitted one big thing." She covered her eyes with her hands and laughed so sadly Seiya wanted to die. "Goddess. I'm an idiot."

Zirconia picked that exact moment to burst into the tent, her eyes flying to Seiya's bandaged chest. "I knew it!"

She grabbed Seiya by the wrist, dragging her outside and throwing her in the snow. "A woman!" Zirconia crowed. "A common woman!"

The soldiers gasped as Seiya shivered, holding the blanket to herself with one hand. 

"Fighter?" The three men from Elysium stepped forward, their eyes wide. 

Seiya let her head hang low. "My name is Kou Seiya," she growled, finally lifting her head and glaring openly at the wrinkled old hag. "I joined the army to save my father."

"Treason!" Zirconia shouted. "Treason of the highest order!"

"Silence!" Serenity strode forward, her gaze firm as she stared the advisor down. 

"But, My La-"

Blue eyes flashed silver. "Silence, Zirconia."

The advisor bowed. 

"Kou Seiya. You have broken one of our oldest laws, but I am a woman of honor. You saved my life, and now I spare yours." Tears spilled over the empress's eyes. "Go home, Seiya. Please. Just go home."

The empress threw Seiya's father's sword at her feet before turning her back on the other woman. 

"Men, you have my thanks for your service to the Moon Empire. At this time you may voyage home or journey with me to the capital. Move out."

Serenity mounted Helios and sent Seiya one last sad look before she disappeared down the path to the imperial city. 

Seiya sat there in the snow as the soldiers followed their empress. A handful of men broke off and headed back toward the burned village, but the majority left with Serenity.

Hawk's Eye, Fisheye, and Tiger's Eye let their gaze linger on Seiya. They wanted to stay with her, but in the end, they turned and followed the other soldiers.

When Seiya was alone, she sobbed. "What have I done?" She bawled her hands into fists and punched the snow, her fist connecting with a shield. "Shit!" She cradled her fist to her chest, crying harder. "I didn't want to hurt her, Tankei. I didn't."

The horse settled around Seiya, providing what small warmth he could on the frosty battlefield. 

"I'm such an idiot," Seiya said morosely. She fished through the snow, pulling out the shield she had punched, and studying her reflection. Why was she so bad at everything? She couldn't be a good daughter, she couldn't be a good soldier. She couldn't even be a good friend when Usagi needed her. 

Just as she was about to hurl the metal disc off the side of the cliff, a movement in the reflection caused her heart to skip a beat. 

Seiya looked over her shoulder, her jaw dropping as the snow pulsed with black energy. A roar rang out through the valley as a green hand shot skyward. Beryl screamed murderously as she dug herself out of the snow, her scarlet hair turning teal as the black, pulsating energy swirled around her. Her cloak turned red as the blood of the fallen warriors raced across the snow, dyeing her robes. 

Her crown shattered as a red, four-pointed star seared Beryl's forehead. 

When the black whirlwind died down, four men emerged from the snow, their uniforms tattered, but still clear enough for Seiya to identify them as Beryl's generals.

"Grab your weapons," the queen barked. "Tonight we end the White Moon bloodline once and for all."

Seiya's eyes widened. Usagi was in danger. She had to do something.


	10. The Girl in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Lady interrupts the coronation prep to demand to know where her mother is.

Neo Empress Serenity, as the Council was calling her, was a still as a doll as the maids applied rouge and kohl. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't let herself shed any more tears. Naru, her personal maid, stood behind her, brushing out Serenity's long hair and gazing at her friend sadly. 

In less than two hours, Serenity would have to stand tall and proud before her people and accept the throne officially. She would tell them of their triumph over the Dark Kingdom. But also of their losses at enemy hands.

Naru offered a weak smile as she squeezed her friend's shoulder. "You look beautiful, Usa."

The smile Naru got in reply nearly broke her heart. "Thank you, Naru. I'm glad you're here."

Naru understood that to mean, "I'm glad you're not dead too." She gently set the brush down on the the vanity as she drew the young empress to her feet. 

"Let's get you dressed," she said, gesturing to the robes on the far wall. Naru turned to the other maids, motioning for them to leave. 

When Naru let go, Serenity gazed down at her hands, still able to feel the blood of her fallen friends on them. 

Her thoughts turned to Hotaru. The girl had been younger than Serenity. Trained sooner, faster, and harder in order to take her late mother's place as the Soldier of Death and Rebirth. Hotaru's blood had still been warm when Serenity had gotten to the battlefield. She had been one of the last to die, but not even she had been able to survive the ambush.

The door behind her creaked open with the sound of a commotion. A hushed cry sounded as Ikuko called for Small Lady to come back. 

The small princess did not stop. She ran straight for her sister, knocking into Serenity's robed legs. 

"Chibiusa? What are you doing here?" Serenity knelt down to eye level with the five year old. 

Ikuko bowed to Serenity, stating, "Apologies, My Lady, she got away from us."

Serenity waved a hand, looking uncomfortable. "Please, don't bow, Ikuko-Mama." 

Small Lady puffed up her cheeks, her eyes watery. She stamped her foot. "Usa, where's Mama? Where's Puu? Where's Taru?" The little girl tugged on Usagi's robe. "Did they forget?"

"Forget?" Usagi sat cross-legged on the floor and pulled her sister into her lap. "What would they have forgotten?"

"Our birthday!" Chibiusa whined. "Mama promised she'd be back with you!"

Usagi's heart stopped for a moment. "Oh." She wanted to cry again. "Well...." Usagi struggled for a response. She'd been planning on telling Chibiusa herself, having asked the nursemaids not to. But she had not expected to have to tell her quite so soon.

Usagi took the child's hands in her own. "Well, Chibiusa. Mama and the girls went somewhere that not even they can come back from. The bad guys hurt them so badly they can't come home. I'm afraid they won't be coming back anytime soon." Usagi voice cracked as she continued, "But you have to know that Mama loves you so, so much. She's so sorry she can't be here now, Chibiusa."

The little pink-haired princess bit her wobbling lip, the tears in her eyes spilling over. "Mama's not coming home?"

Usagi could feel tears stinging at her own eyes. "No, sweetie, I'm sorry. She's not coming back."

Chibiusa began shaking, her little fists wrinkling Usagi's robes. "And Puu? Taru?"

Usagi shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Chibiusa wailed, throwing herself at Usagi, her hands beating against Usagi's chest. "No! No! No! Mama!" Sobs wracked her small frame, and Usagi leaned back against the wall, holding the hysterical child as tears ghosted silently down her painted cheeks.

"Puu! Taru!" Chibiusa screamed, more and more hot tears soaking into her sister's shoulder. "You promised! You promised," she choked. 

Some time later, Usagi gently pushed Chibiusa back, using the handkerchief Naru had given her to wipe away the tears and snot. 

"You're gonna be okay, Chibiusa. I promise. I'm going to take care of you from now on. The bad guys are all gone now, but it's just you and me, Little Bunny," Usagi whispered, pressing kisses to the child's head as Chibiusa sniffled and wiped at her eyes.

"Are the bad guys really gone?"

"Yeah," Usagi smiled sadly. "A brave soldier saved us all and got rid of them."

"Really?" Chibiusa hiccuped. "Where are they?"

"He...Uh, she had to go home."

"Why? She coulda come here," Chibiusa said, looking perplexed as to why anyone would turn down a trip to the palace. "She could protect us here. In case more bad guys come."

Usagi brushed back Chibiusa's bangs. "No. She had a family to go home to, just like I had you."

Chibiusa looked like she still wanted to press the issue, so Usagi changed the subject. "I have to get ready now, Chibiusa, but, when I'm done, how about we have dinner together? You can have the chef make whatever you want," Usagi persuaded. 

Chibiusa still felt like she might cry more, but she gave a shaky smile. She didn't fully understand, but she could see that her sister was hurting too. "Promise?"

Usagi stuck out her pinky and waited for Chibiusa to hook her little finger around it. "Promise." Usagi stood back up, stretching. "Now go let Ikuko-Mama get you ready for dinner, okay? No more running off, young lady."

Chibiusa pouted as she walked back to Ikuko. "Okay."

When the wooden doors closed, Usagi deflated, her shoulder curling in, her posture more akin to a wilting flower than a monarch.

"You don't have to be this strong, Usagi. It's okay to cry and to grieve," Naru said gently as she guided Usagi back to the chair. "It is only natural to feel pain at such a loss. The people will understand. Chibiusa is a smart girl, she can understand it too, given time."

"No, Naru. I do have to be strong. Chibiusa needs me to be strong. The country needs me to be strong. Once my people know they are safe and that I can protect them in my mother's place....only then can I grieve."

Naru frowned as she wiped clean the tear-smudged makeup and began reapplying. She had grown up with Usagi, she knew her better than almost anyone in the world. But in that moment, seeing her friend begin to put up the walls of formality as a shield? In that moment Naru wanted to cry.

Nothing short of a miracle could fix this, and even the Silver Crystal couldn't return those who had been lost. 

"But what do you need, Usagi?" Naru asked softly.

Usagi looked in the mirror, her eyes puffy and bloodshot, her skin pale. "I don't know," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the pre-written chapters. The conclusion is still under construction, but I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think.
> 
> This fic should come to a conclusion soon, but between now and the 12th, I have four exams, so we'll see.


	11. The Procession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiya tries to reach the empress before it’s too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Finals are done and I am free at last. I have a lot of writing to catch up on, but I am eager to finish this one.

By the time Seiya made it to the palace courtyard, her uniform traded in for a more innocuous hanfu, the procession had already begun. 

Seiya wove her way through the gathered crowd with a flurry of apologies and a few well-placed shoves. 

The festival dragon was winding up the palace steps, toward a middle-aged woman with long black hair. The woman's golden robes told Seiya that she was important, but the silver chest in her arms told Seiya exactly who the woman was. 

Luna, Usagi's aunt and the keeper of the Silver Crystal. 

Seiya's gaze swept the palace steps, trying to assess the situation as she continued making her way through the sea of civilians. 

Small Lady was at Luna's side. Her light pink hair stark against dark crimson and gold robes. A woman stood behind the princess, holding her hand. Seiya could tell by the woman's attire that she was a member of the palace staff. Likely a nursemaid. 

Further left of Luna, Zirconia and a handful of advisors stood, their robes glimmering with silver trim.

On the other side of the crystal keeper, a dozen soldiers stood, their helmets clasped in their hands. Seiya recognized her three friends by their bright hair. 

Just as Seiya reached the bottom of the palace steps, two things happened. First, the parade dragon came to a halt on the landing beneath the coronation party. Second, two royal guards pulled open the palace doors.

Seiya's breath caught as she looked at the empress. Her bright turquoise and gold robes clashed with her carefully masked expression. Even from her place below, Seiya could see the pain hidden beneath the surface. The rings of fatigue under Usagi's eyes were visible even with the makeup. 

If she had been welcome, Seiya might have pulled the blonde into her arms. However, as it was, Seiya was both uninvited and unauthorized.

Shaking herself out of the thoughts, Seiya began running up the steps. "Empress!"

Usagi's eyes widened and her gaze snapped to Seiya, her face a mix of shock, anger, and perhaps, was that...relief?

"Seiya?" The empress descended the steps quickly, intending to meet Seiya halfway. All pretense and formality thrown out the window. "What are you doing here?"

Seiya was two landings from the dragon. "Beryl and her generals are alive!"

"What?" Usagi halted, confusion written all over her face. "That cannot be. I killed her myself."

Seiya nodded, her bangs bouncing against her forehead from the vehemence of the motion. "You did, but back at the mountain pass, a black energy revived them. You're in danger!" Seiya said, willing as much honesty and conviction into her voice and face as possible. Usagi had to believe her. She had to.

As it turned out, Seiya's warning proved itself before Usagi even had a chance to weigh her words. 

Before anyone could react, blades tore through the festival dragon, revealing Beryl and her four generals. 

Zoisite and Kunzite lunged for Small Lady, shoving the nursemaid down the steps when she tried to protect the princess.

Small Lady screamed as Kunzite threw her onto his shoulder.

"Chibiusa!" Usagi shouted urgently, but Beryl was already upon her, the black blade of her sword still gleaming with the dried blood of the royal family. 

"Did you really think you had seen the last of me, Princess?"

Jadeite and Nephrite pounced on Luna. Nephrite stole the chest from her arms and Jadeite had a blade to her throat before Seiya could even blink.

Seiya moved to run toward the queen and the empress, but Beryl barked, "Stop!"

The Dark Kingdom queen turned, showing the crowd the blade as it pressed into the empress's throat just enough to draw a thin line of blood. "Take another step and her head will roll," Beryl threatened, her eyes wild against her death-bleached skin.

Usagi's eyes met Seiya's across the steps. The empress conveyed a desperate look as Beryl and her generals disappeared into the palace with their hostages.

As soon as the doors shut, Zirconia began barking orders. “Soldiers! Ram the doors! The royal family is in danger!”

The soldiers Seiya had fought alongside joined forces with the palace guards to follow Zirconia’s orders.

Seiya took a moment- the only moment she could afford to spare when Usagi’s life was on the line- to assess the palace’s weak points. He eyes scanned the palace columns and an idea struck like lightning.

“Follow me!” Seiya yelled as she darted around the side of the palace. 

As she rounded the corner, she noted that her friends from Elysium had heeded her call. 

Fisheye jogged up first, looking Seiya up and down. “What’s the plan, Figh- Seiya.”

Seiya drew her fan from her belt. “I think you might like it,” she said with a wicked grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to leave a review if you enjoyed this update!


	12. So Be It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beryl and Serenity have unfinished history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it’s been months since the last update. I’ve just been so uninspired for so long with all of my fics. I think stress from school certainly isn’t helping. I’d really like to come back and finish these three fics (The Ballad of Kou Seiya, Begin Again, and Kiss the World Goodbye). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the update. I look forward to continuing this story.

Serenity glared when Beryl finally threw her down on the cold marble of the palace floor. 

“You will not get away with this. The empire will not fall,” Serenity snarled as she strained against the black metal shackles. Her jaw ached, and she could feel the bruise forming from where her face had impacted the tile. Still, she sat herself upright, her anger roiling in waves of sputtering light like steam off her skin.

Beryl laughed. “I’ve already won, Princess. No one is left to save you, and after tonight, no one will be left to take the throne.” 

Serenity’s eyes grew wide and her rage grew alongside them. “Leave her alone! Don’t you dare touch Small Lady!”

Beryl paced the length of the balcony, one hand trailing across the railing, her eyes never leaving Serenity. After a long silence, she continued, ignoring Serenity’s previous outburst. “Your army is decimated. Your generals are dead. Every last one,” Beryl said, pulling a floral hairpin from her furs. 

Tears welled in Serenity’s eyes. “Jupiter....”

The foreign queen paused, her eyes shifting for the briefest moment to her gray, death-tainted hand. “Your mother... she died by my hand. And soon you will too.” 

Beryl cupped Serenity’s cheek, her cold hand gentle as she caressed the soft skin. “It is truly a pity you are so stubborn and righteous. You could have ruled at my side, Serenity. A pair like us could have ruled the whole world. But you’ve always lacked ambition.”

Serenity snarled again, lunging up toward Beryl. “You’re a monster!”

Beryl sidestepped the wounded girl with ease, letting Serenity’s momentum be her own downfall. 

Before Serenity could even fully register the fall, she found herself pinned down. Beryl’s hair, once a beautiful blood red, cascaded over one shoulder, her lifeless amber eyes searched the silver that burned in Serenity’s. “It’s not too late. Join me. Marry me. We can have it all. Just say yes,” Beryl pleaded.

For just the barest moment, Serenity saw the woman she had once known, so many years ago. Then the golden glitter of Jupiter’s hairpin caught in the lamplight, and Serenity hardened once more. “I’d rather die than share a throne or a bed with you,” she spat, her eyes glowing murderously. 

Beryl’s hand was fast as it cracked against the warm skin of Serenity’s cheek. Beryl withdrew in disgust, her eyes cold as Serenity cupped her reddening skin. Blood trickled from the spot where Beryl’s ring hit.

Beryl sighed as she toyed with her black sword, a hint of sorrow crossing her features until it hardened into disdain. “So be it.”


	13. Storming the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiya and the Trio rescue the little princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays with all of my fics. I just finished college and started working, so I’m a little short on time. I hope you enjoy anyway.

Fisheye knew this was a life-or-death kind of situation, but damn if he wasn’t having fun. As Seiya led them through the palace, Fish couldn’t help but admire his silhouette as they passed various gilded objects in the palace halls. 

It was only when he heard Seiya’s panicked gasp that he snapped back to attention. 

There, standing before the doors to the throne room were Kunzite and Zoisite. At their feet were Luna, Small Lady, and a white-haired man in uniform. 

“That’s Artemis,” Seiya whispered over her shoulder. “The former empress’s personal herald.”

Tiger’s Eye and Hawk’s Eye nodded.

“As we planned, on my signal,” Seiya said as she crept toward the far wall. 

After a few seconds, Seiya looked back and gave the signal. The three men went as practiced. Fisheye took the lead, swaying his hips and tittering a giggle as he fanned himself.

He caught Luna’s Eye and gave a quick, conspiratorial wink. 

Tiger’s Eye flipped his golden tresses and whispered something to Hawk’s Eye. the taller man feigned a giggle, fluttering a lilac fan in front of his stubbled face.

“Who goes there?” Zoisite barked, his stance shifting toward the offensive as his hand hovered over the hilt of his sword.

Kunzite rested a hand on his companion’s arm. “They’re just concubines. The empress’s playthings.”

Zoisite’s nose crinkled as he looked the three of them up and down. His disdain was palpable as he added, “Ugly concubines.”

Fisheye suppressed an eye roll as he sashayed further into the hall. “Oh my, what strong and handsome men,” he said in an airy voice as he drew closer. He ran his fingers across Kunzite’s biceps. “Very handsome indeed,” he flirted, ignoring the murderous look rolling off the smaller general. His fingers clenched around the hidden blade as he caught Seiya’s eye from behind Zoisite. 

In an instant, Tiger’s Eye and Hawk’s Eye dropped to their knees, protecting Luna, Artemis, and Small Lady. 

Before Kunzite and Zoisite could react, they found themselves stumbling back, coughing. Seiya’s sword stabbed clear through Zoisite while Fisheye’s dagger stuck out of Kunzite’s chest. 

Tiger’s Eye and Hawk’s Eye shielded Small Lady from the gruesome scene. Hawk’s Eye scooped her up, holding her face to his robed shoulder until the others had moved the bodies. 

When Seiya returned with her sword sheathed, Small Lady poked her head up. 

“Hello, little bunny,” Seiya said gently. “I’m a friend of Usagi’s. I’m gonna go help her now. I’m gonna leave these guys to keep you safe, okay?”

Small Lady reached over Hawk’s Eye’s shoulder to squish Seiya’s cheeks in her hands. “You’re her! The brave soldier! I knew you didn’t go home!”

Seiya laughed and brushed back the little princess’s hair. “I’ll be back soon. Stay with these people, okay?”

“Okay,” Small Lady agreed with a nod.

Seiya waved as Luna and Artemis filed out with the princess and the two men.

Turning back to Fisheye and the barricaded doors, her expression hardened. “Two down; three to to go.”


	14. To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up. Until they aren’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for the delay in updates. Being an adult with a job is terrible. Do not recommend :p
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Just as Beryl’s blade reached the crest of its arc toward Serenity, the barricaded door splintered. Jadeite crashed though it, unwittingly intercepting the blade. 

Before Beryl could even register surprise at the sight of her general, she found a silver blade at her throat.

A pair of angry sapphire eyes glared at her across the sword. “This is the part where you die again,” Seiya hissed.

Beryl’s red eyes narrowed. “So the mountain soldier returns to save her beloved. How quaint.”

“Silence!” Seiya’s blade bit in, drawing black blood.

By their feet, Fisheye sawed at Serenity’s shackles with a small knife that he then gave to the empress. As soon as the chain snapped, Serenity rushed to her feet.

“Seiya! What are you doing here? How did you-“ Serenity cut herself off when she saw the deep red blooming across Seiya’s left shoulder. “You’re hurt...”

“Nephrite’s sword,” Fisheye explained, his daggers now at Beryl’s back

Without taking her eyes off of Beryl, Seiya said, “I’m fine. And,” her voice softened, “Small Lady is safe.”

Serenity nearly collapsed in relief. “Thank you.”

Beryl sneered at the pair. “This isn’t over, Moon Brat.”

The black blood beneath Seiya’s blade began to crackle, becoming electric. 

Before Seiya could react that, she stilled, a silent gasp escaping her lungs and her eyes growing wide. 

Serenity whirled, intercepting Jadeite’s freshly-bloodied dagger with the one Fisheye had supplied. 

Beryl laughed, even as Fisheye’s daggers sank into her back. “I told you it wasn’t over,” the queen said as a sphere of black lightning engulfed her.

Serenity’s eyes grew wider as Seiya began to sag against her. “Seiya!”

Quickly stealing Seiya’s sword as it dropped, Serenity dispatched of Jadeite.

Beryl’s laughter echoed off the courtyard as the sphere of black energy grew bigger and bigger. 

Seiya’s breath came in ragged little gasps. Her blue robes darkened with blood.

As Beryl’s sphere grew, cracks began to split the balcony. 

“Get out of here!” Serenity warned Fisheye. 

The soldier moved quickly, using the hanging lanterns to zip line down to the courtyard. 

Scooping Seiya up, Serenity channeled her powers to leap to the neighboring rooftop just as the ground began to crumble beneath their feet.

When she landed, she turned, dread growing as Beryl’s orb began to fade in a hurricane of black winds.

“Mother, help me,” she prayed, watching the balcony collapse to the courtyard below.

Seiya choked, blood dripping from the corner of her lips and bringing the Serenity’s attention back.

“Oh, Seiya,” she whispered, gently setting the soldier down against the wall and pushing aside the unlit fireworks. 

Serenity rested their heads together, trying to hide her tears. “You shouldn’t have come back. I can’t protect you here. I- I can’t protect anyone.”

Seiya’s hand rose to brush Serenity’s tears. “I couldn’t stay away.”

Serenity laughed and sobbed. “Please don’t die.”

“I’m not going to die, Usagi. I won’t leave you.”

The pair was interrupted by Beryl’s voice. “Serenity! If you wish for your people to live come out and face me! Die with honor!”

Serenity and Seiya stared at each other for just one moment before Serenity leaned forward and pressed a desperate kiss to Seiya’s lips. 

“I have to go.”

Protest was clear on Seiya’s face, but she did not voice it. “If you’re going out there, take these.”

Seiya’s hand shook as she drew two items from her robes. 

Serenity gasped. “Mother’s wand!” Fresh tears came at the sight of the weapon. 

Seiya gently placed the second item into Serenity’s palm. “This should even the playing field, yeah?”

Looking resolute, the empress rose. “Thank you, Seiya.”

Seiya coughed into her hand to hide the blood. “Usagi...,” her voice broke, “please don’t die.”

“I won’t,” she whispered, bending to share a final kiss before she leapt into the night.


	15. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity begins her battle against Beryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little transition section that I hope you enjoy.

Loathe as she was to leave Seiya, Serenity knew it was her duty to face Beryl. It started with them, and so must it end.

“I won’t die,” she told herself, echoing her promise to Seiya. “I can’t die.”

Fitting the Silver Crystal to her mother’s wand, Serenity drew in a deep breath, her bruises fading as her mother’s silver energy surrounded her. She dashed across the rooftops until she reached the edge of the courtyard.

Beryl was impossible to miss. She towered above the palace, the moon at her back and a deep crimson lotus at her feet. In it’s vines, Serenity found her people trapped.

“Beryl,” she called, her silver aura pulsing in the cool night air. “Let my people go free. This is our fight.”

“It is our fight,” the queen agreed, “but all must bear witness to the dawn of my new age.” Beryl gestured to the throngs caught in her web and the countless others watching from beyond the palace gates. “Their hope shall die with you.”

Serenity stood her ground. “Even if you could kill me, hope will never die!”

“Naïve as ever.” Beryl’s glare softened for split second. “Farewell, Serenity,” she said as she hurled a black bolt of lightning.

Steeling herself, Serenity raised the wand. “Silver Crystal, I beg of you, give me the strength to save my people. Give me the strength to carry on.”

A dome of light erupted from the wand, forming a barrier against the bolt.

Sucking in a relieved breath, Serenity called out with renewed confidence, “Beryl, if it’s a fight you desire, then a fight it will be!” Serenity braced the wand with both arms. “Moon Healing Escalation!”

The spell her mother had taught her echoed in the night. A beam of silver light arced toward Beryl, met at the last second by a sustained bolt.

“Even with your mother’s crystal, you cannot match my strength!” Beryl snarled, summoning more lightning with her free hand.

Her aqua hair fluttered like a flame in the storm of her power. Screams came from the people trapped at her feet when thunder crashed between the two monarchs. Beryl’s rage and determination fueled her bolts, pummeling Serenity and eroding the silver light from her wand.

Serenity found herself pushed back, her heels sliding against the rooftops’s tiles, but she never relinquished her stance, even as the light grew dim and her people’s screams began to fade behind the ringing in her ears. “Please,” she whispered urgently to the crystal. “Please. It cannot end like this! I can’t let it! I won’t!”

At her resolve, a crescent moon carved its place on her brow. It’s golden glow set it apart from the silver light emanating from the crystal. When the crescent was fully visible, a beam of golden light burst from the crystal. The roof tiles cracked at the shockwave of power that reverberated off the empress.

Still atop the wand, the Silver Crystal split, its facets fanning out into a crystalline lotus even grander than Beryl’s. 

Golden light spilled forth, and when Serenity opened her eyes once more, the silver glow had been replaced by gold. Power flowed through her veins. The wind picked up around her, whipping blonde locks into her eyes, but she paid the hair no mind.

“This battle is not done,” Serenity announced as her light began to push back Beryl’s attacks. “I am Neo Empress Serenity of the Moon Empire,” she said, taking a step forward with each statement. “My mother underestimated you. I vow to you and my people that I make no such mistake. Never again shall you reign, Beryl. Not while I still breathe.”


	16. Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiya meets a spirit as she teeters on Death’s doorstep.

Seiya could barely breathe, let alone keep her eyes open. She could feel each breath rattling in her chest as her right lung filled with blood. 

‘You’re going to end up lying to her again,’ Seiya thought bitterly, knowing there wasn’t much to be done about the fact that she was on Death’s doorstep. 

She could distantly see silver light over the edge of the balcony, but her eyes refused to focus on anything.

“Seiya,” a familiar voice called softly. Seiya knew the voice. She could feel warmth wrapped in it. “Seiya, you can’t rest now. It’s not your time, Child.”

“Grandmother?” Seiya slurred, trying desperately to open her weighted eyelids. 

When she finally opened her eyelids, she did indeed see a spirit, just not the one she expected. 

“I’m not your grandmother,” the spirit said, her bemused voice so dissonant against the previous one. 

Seiya could have gasped. “Venus,” she whispered. 

“Save your breath; you’re going to need it,” the late general said stepping closer. Her golden form was transparent against the night sky

Venus continued once she knelt to be level with Seiya. “Serenity- Usagi- she’s going to need your help.” Worry creased her brow. “She’s stronger than all of us, but she’s still raw from loss. We were torn apart suddenly. A lot of ends were left untied. A lot of promises were broken when we all died.”

Venus looked into Seiya’s eyes, and Seiya tried to repress the memory of the general’s corpse. “Beryl is formidable. She is ruthless in her own right, but now she hosts the soul of Queen Metallia, the first ruler of the Dark Kingdom.” Venus glanced out towards the light as she added, “Beryl cannot be defeated unless Metallia is sealed away.”

“How?” Seiya asked, blood dripping from her parted lips.

Venus pursed her lips. “Well, certainly not by being dead.” She reached her hands out, her touch warm, but weightless when her fingers brushed Seiya’s chest. “I’m going to help you.”

Closing her eyes, Venus grew brighter, the light gathering in her hands. “This is going to hurt,” she warned, wincing as she placed her hands over the reopened wound on Seiya’s chest.

Seiya’s mouth opened in a silent scream as pain wracked her body. Tears came to the corners of her eyes, and she felt like she was going to black out.

“I know,” Venus said, more gently than before. “But pain is better than death. Trust me.”

When the hands finally withdrew, Seiya gasped, “What in the name of the goddess was that.”

“I cauterized your wounds. You should be able to breathe now. You’re welcome.”

Seiya went to retort, but then paused, realizing that the wounds were indeed closed. Scars replaced blood, and her lung was clear. “Thank you, Venus.”

“Don’t thank me yet. You still have a role to play,” she said, her form flickering. A sword materialized at Seiya’s feet. “I’m leaving this to you.”

“The Holy Sword,” Seiya breathed, recognizing it from the mountain pass.

Venus nodded. “You must use the sword the seal Metallia’s spirit. Only then will Usagi be able to defeat Beryl. The other generals will be lending her their strength. One last moment at her side,” Venus trailed off, looking sad, even as her form grew fainter.

“But this is it for you, isn’t it?” Seiya asked softly. 

“Yes. By healing you and passing on the sword, I’ve used all my strength.” Venus looked away, her gaze focused on the silver light in the distance. “Will you tell her- tell her I’m sorry. And I love her.”

“Of course,” Seiya promised, taking the heavy sword into her arms and using the wall to pull herself up. 

Venus turned back to Seiya, her form so faint she could have been a shadow. “Take care of her. She deserves the world.”

“I will,” Seiya said, feeling tears well up again, this time for Venus. 

The pair of warriors exchanged a bow before Venus faded into the night breeze just in time for the silver light to burn gold. 

“May your soul find peace,” Seiya whispered to the wind. Her face grew determined. She would not let Venus’s sacrifice go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of their interaction!


	17. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Serenity faces Beryl, Seiya struggles to find a way to get the Holy Sword into the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took forever. I struggle really badly with writing battle scenes.

Renewed by the golden power within her, Serenity pushed on. Her radiant light was slowly starting to push Beryl’s bolts back.

 

Beryl howled in frustration. “Impossible! You are nothing! Nothing! Just a little princess!”

 

“No!” Serenity roared, feeling the weight of her empire. Feeling the weight of her dynasty. “I am a soldier.” She took a step forward, her golden aura pushing back the darkness. “I am a guardian.” Another step. “And I will protect my people!” She raised the wand higher, feeling power surging from her fingertips and through the crystal.

 

“I will protect my family,” Serenity said, her thoughts turning to Chibiusa, to Luna, and to Ikuko. “I will fight for love, for justice, and for everything else you would see torn apart!”

 

“No! The Moon Empire must fall!” Beryl screamed. Panicked at her foe’s advance, she threw one hand heavenward. “Metallia!”

 

A bolt of blood red power struck Beryl’s open hand, adding to her own might, and forcing Serenity to stagger back a step.

 

“I will not be defeated by you!” Beryl said, her eyes glinting madly in the light of Serenity’s power. Pouring more force into her attack, she could see Serenity stumbling backward. “Your empire ends here! You will lose everyone and everything to me! I will end you! Me! Your life is mine to take! Mine to destroy!”

 

“You are nothing to me, Beryl! You will never define me, even in death.”

 

Those words, spoken into the night, hit Beryl harder than anything Serenity had previously thrown at her. She faltered, her power vanishing and facade cracking.

 

It was only when the golden light threatened to overwhelm her that she threw out her hand to absorb the attack. Her brows furrowed and she snarled, “Lies! I am not nothing! I am everything! I will take everything! I will consume you!”

 

“You could have been so much.” Images of an adolescent Beryl danced across Serenity’s memory. “You were once good. You could have been the rightful ruler of your kingdom. Maybe you could have even been my queen. And yet your heart is dark.”

 

Serenity’s gaze softened into pity. “You are cold. You don’t know love, and I grieve for your lost humanity.” Tears welled up in Serenity’s eyes. “You will never know how it feels to love and be loved in return. You do not love me, I don’t know you ever did. But you will not possess me. You will not possess my heart.” Serenity’s thoughts turned to Seiya, her stomach turning as she prayed her love would last through the battle.

 

Beryl staggered back as Serenity’s words carved her icy heart. “No,” she whispered, biting back tear of rage. “No! How dare you! How dare you pity me! This is all your fault! All of it! You think I wanted this!? Do you think I set out to become this? I gave everything for my people! For you!” Metallia responded to Beryl’s rage by doubling the strength of her attack.

 

“I crawled my way up from nothing! I fought! I bled! I earned everything that you had handed to you from birth! I earned my throne! I earned the love of my people!”

 

“No! You earned their fear! A warlord can never be loved. You conquer. You kill. But you are no queen!”

 

“And neither are you, Princess.”

 

Sparks flew from where black met gold. The clash of powers lit of the night sky for miles, and all who lived in the imperial city were watching.

 

Across the courtyard, Seiya glanced back and forth between the battle and the few resources she had.

 

Despite Venus’s healing, she knew she wasn’t fit to jump across rooftops and swing a sword. Beryl was too far and too big to use a sword against, anyway. Options felt limited and time was running out.

 

Luckily, Serenity had deposited her among the fireworks meant to be used for the coronation.

 

Seiya had a plan. Was it a good plan? Probably not, no. But it would have to do. She could see that Serenity and Beryl were matched. She knew that sooner of later, someone would run out of stamina, and she knew she couldn’t risk it being Serenity.

 

“Ancestors, help me,” she muttered as she strapped the sword to a firework canon.

 

Her aim had been flawless in the mountain pass, but then she’d been aiming for a bank of snow. Despite Beryl’s increased size, Seiya still had to hit a moving target who was surrounded by swirling energy and the wind that came from the it.

 

Seiya slumped against the railing as she lined up the shot. Her injuries still throbbed, and the lingering scent of seared flesh was nauseating to put it mildly.

 

Closing one eye, Seiya adjusted the trajectory.

 

She struggled to reach over and grab the flint without changing the angle of red canon. The strike stone rolled off the table just as the flint landed safely in Seiya’s palm.

 

“Fuck,” she whispered, her left hand frantically digging through her robes. She sighed in relief as she found the hilt of Fisheye’s spare dagger.

 

Lining up the shot one last time, she struck the dagger against the stone, lighting the fuse.

 

She held the canon with both arms, praying to anyone who might listen that her aim was true.

 

“Please. Please. Let this sword find its target.”

 

The recoil was massive; it sent Seiya stumbling back in her weakened state. Her head bounced off the column, her vision fading to black before she could track the path of her shot.

 

Before her mind went blank, one last thought echoed. _Usagi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought!


	18. Allied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity says her goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the delay. Writer’s block is a bitch. If you enjoy the chapter, please let me know!

Across the courtyard, Serenity found her energy weakening. For all her power, Metallia was too great, and Beryl’s rage was hard not to buckle under. 

Her hands shook where she poured herself into the wand and crystal. The clay tiles beneath her bare feet had long since shattered under the force of the battle.

How long had she been standing there? Minutes? Hours?

Her knees began to shake as exhaustion threatened to take hold. 

But before she could stumble back, she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Usagi,” Mars said softly, her spirit wrapping Serenity in an embrace from behind.

Tears quickly flooded Serenity’s wind-beaten cheeks at the voice. “Rei-chan.”

“Hello, love,” Mars whispered, her warmth in the cold of the night was akin to sitting too near a flame. “We’re back for one last fight.”

Looking around, Serenity saw her all of her fallen friends materialize in the night. All but one.

“Minako?” Serenity asked, desperation lacing her voice.

Mars shook her head. “She had one last job to do.”

Serenity’s lip wobbled, a sob building.

Saturn’s spirit stepped closer, wiping at Serenity’s tears with a gentle touch. 

“I know, Princess,” the girl said with a sad smile. “I’m sorry that it has come to this.”

“Hotaru-chan,” Serenity whimpered, wishing she could pull the child into her arms.

Saturn hesitated a moment, and then, as though reading Serenity’s thoughts, she threw her arms around Serenity’s waist. 

Serenity’s lip wobbled harder, and a sob broke from her lips. 

Saturn only squeezed harder, her own tears ghosting down violet cheeks. 

When Saturn broke the embrace and stepped back, her glaive appeared in her outstretched hand. Finally looking up at the young empress, Saturn spoke. “After this is over, please tell Chibiusa that I love her.”

Choking up, Serenity managed a nod. “Of course I will.”

Saturn turned, looking back over one shoulder. Her diminutive form was translucent in the moonlight. “We will help the men free our people so you can end this,” she said, pointing the glaive toward the monstrous lotus at Beryl’s feet. “Goodbye Usagi-nee-chan.” Saturn gave a small wave, her cheeks still round with baby fat that she would never get to outgrow. 

“Take care, Usagi-chan,” Neptune said, taking her lover’s hand and preparing to leap into the fray. 

“Bye-bye, Kitten,” Uranus said, blowing a kiss. 

Pluto’s eyes met Serenity’s, so many words left unsaid. 

“Take care of Small Lady,” Pluto finally said, her gentle touch pouring strength into Serenity’s golden light. “We love you both,” she said, leaning in to press a kiss to the new empress’s cheek. 

With that, the four generals of the outer provinces leapt down from the palace, their footsteps leaving no trace. 

Their presence had not gone unnoticed by Beryl, who was desperately hurling bolts at Serenity. Until the Outers left, Mercury and Jupiter had been shielding Serenity from the onslaught. 

Now weakening, they retreated to Serenity’s side. 

Mars’s strength still poured through the embrace and into the crystal. When Jupiter and Mercury added their hands atop Serenity’s, she could feel the weight of their lives. All of the love, memories, heartache, pain, determination, and sorrow poured through Serenity’s veins and fueled the crystal’s golden light. 

A torrent of colorful energy ripped through the night sky, beating back Beryl’s bolts without mercy. 

“No!” Beryl screeched as the rainbow light drew closer and closer and her bolts weakened. “I killed you! I killed all of you!”

“I guess you should’ve tried harder!” Jupiter shouted.

Mercury was at Serenity’s side, her form flickering from exertion. “We can’t hold out much longer. We need the sword!”

“It’s coming!” Mars shouted over the wind. 

Once the citizens were freed of the vines and safely away from Beryl, the Outers raised their weapons heavenward. Columns of light shot upward, and soon Beryl was caged.

Moments later, Serenity could feel Mars smile against her neck. “Here it comes.”

Before she had time to wonder, Serenity heard and spotted a firework blasting straight for Beryl.

Her heart leapt, knowing who had fired that canon. 

She glanced toward the tower behind her. “Seiya,” she whispered, sending thanks to her love.

The projectile wavered in the swirling wind, but in the end, Seiya’s aim was true. 

Minako’s holy sword pierced Beryl’s empty chest. Metallia’s crimson shadow tried to flee, but she was sucked into the blade until nothing remained. 

Now without aid, Beryl found herself gasping, blood oozing around the hilt of the sword.

She looked down at the wound, and then up to Serenity, one hand reaching out just as the light overwhelmed her. “Usagi...”

Serenity looked away as the blinding light swallowed everything.

She felt it in that moment of quiet. She felt the spirits of her friends fading from her side, returning to the heavens to watch over her.

Rei was the last to go. She always was. Her hands lingered over Usagi’s, reluctant to let go. 

She kissed each of Usagi’s cheeks. “From Minako,” she said, her voice tight. 

Usagi held back a sob. “I miss you all.”

“We miss you, too,” Rei promised, tilting Usagi’s face up. “Our time has ended, but never doubt that we will always be watching over you.”

“I know...”

“Goodbye, love.”

Usagi opened her eyes, trying to commit Rei’s face to memory once last time. 

Finally, Rei’s hand withdrew, and Usagi was alone. “Goodbye.”


	19. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiya finds herself in the med bay.

The first thing Seiya noticed was the strong scent of incense. It was overwhelming. It reminded her of her grandmother burning incense at the family shrine. 

As she began coming to her senses, the overwhelming pain followed. 

Her head ached, and her breathing was kept shallow by the tight bandages encircling her ribs.

Everything felt fuzzy.

Where was she? Where was-! Her heart leapt to her throat and she bolted upright, immediately crying out against the pain. 

“Usagi!” she croaked, her throat parched, and her mind racing. 

Finally, her hazy eyes were able to focus on the form beside her. 

In the chair to the right of Seiya’s cot, the young empress slept. The red tones of the room cast Usagi’s bruised skin in shades of mottled pink. 

Seiya’s panic ebbed as she sat watching the candlelight flicker across Usagi’s tired face. 

Seiya reached one scraped, shaking hand out to stroke her beloved’s cheek. Tears of relief spilled onto her own cheeks.

“We won,” she whispered to herself in disbelief. “It’s over, isn’t it.”

She took the empress’s hand in her own, perhaps feeling emboldened, perhaps feeling delirious, and laid back onto the pillow. 

Her mind raced. She could go home! She could see her father and her sisters and...oh no.

They would never speak to her again after this. She’d run away, stolen her father’s sword and his father’s armor. She’d been caught impersonating a soldier. Surely, the dishonor she had brought would mean the end of things. 

Before she could begin spiraling, Seiya felt a hand squeezing hers, and she jumped.

“Hello,” Usagi whispered.

“Hello,” Seiya replied, unable to help her smile. 

Usagi stretched, and Seiya stared at the bags under her eyes. 

“We made it.”

Seiya nodded. “We did. Scratches and all.”

Usagi moved to kneel beside the cot. She brought their clasped hands up to her face and rubbed Seiya’s hand against her cheek. She moved the hands lower, pressing kisses to the numerous scrapes and bruises that painted Seiya’s skin. 

“I’ve lost so many people, Seiya.” Usagi said somewhat abruptly. She looked toward the window, no doubt searching for the constellation her senshi had become. “I couldn’t bear to lose you as well.”

“You didn’t,” Seiya assured, “I’m still here.”

Usagi rocked back on her heels, sucking in a breath. “You almost didn’t make it. Despite aid from Min- Venus, you still took quite a bit of damage. That cannon did a number on you.”

Seiya stroked her thumb across Usagi’s hand in reassurance. 

“My healers did all they could, but you were unconscious for several days. Finally, I disobeyed them and healed you myself.”

Seiya flicked her nose. “That was dangerous,” she scolded.

“It worked,” Usagi retorted. Glancing away, she added, “I was not about to let you break our promise.”

Seiya stern expression softened, and she pulled until Usagi joined her on the bed so they were nose to nose. “I’ve only just returned, my love. You’ll find I’m not that easy to get rid of.”

Usagi kissed Seiya’s knuckles, her eyes closed. “Thank you for coming back.”

“Always,” Seiya promised, leaning forward to close the space between them.

“I love you, Seiya,” Usagi said so softly that it was hardly more than a breath.

“I love you more.”

And then, their lips were together. Both pairs chapped, both pairs desperate, both pairs eager. 

Usagi gently pulled Seiya on top, letting Seiya’s midnight blue hair paint the sheets like the night sky. 

Seiya’s hands traced Usagi’s bruises. Her lips pressed kisses to scars and scrapes and any other wound she came across.

Usagi reached up, tracing the scar that ran from Seiya’s jaw up her left cheek. “My brave, beautiful girl,” she mused. Her expression grew sad. “I’m so sorry for everything.”

Seiya nipped at Usagi’s earlobe. “Do not dare apologize. If I were to make the decision all over, I would still do it. Taking my father’s place, becoming a soldier, falling in love with you, and coming back? I will never regret that.”

Seiya kissed Usagi’s cheek and brushed away the tears. “My only regret is that I continued to hide myself from you.”

“No, Seiya,” Usagi began, “I overreacted. I shouldn’t have treated you like that. You saved us all, and I turned my back on you. I’m so sorry.”

“You were hurt, Usagi. It’s okay now. We’re okay.”

“Promise you won’t leave me?”

“Never,” Seiya said, stealing those lips once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to it’s close! Just a little more!


	20. Morning Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some goodbyes are happy.

Seiya’s brain was still fuzzy with sleep when Usagi left her to attend to the morning imperial court proceedings.

“I’ll see you in time for lunch,” her lover had promised while plastering anxious kisses all over Seiya’s cheeks. 

Seiya barely had time to muster up a sleepy noise of acknowledgement before the empress was out the door.

Just as Seiya was on the verge of slipping back into her dreams, the Amazon Trio was let into the room by a young maid, chasing Seiya to jolt upright and hiss in pain.

“Fighter!” the trio cried, their voices echoing relief and worry. They wasted no time in rushing over to her cot. 

Seiya strongly suspected her friends might have launched themselves at her if the maid hadn’t intercepted with a fresh robe to cover Seiya’s bandaged torso. 

Once the maid, Naru, helped her sit up against the wall, Seiya opened her arms, allowing the three men to gently hug her. 

“I’m so glad to see you all,” Seiya said as they enveloped her.

She took a cursory glance at the trio and found them sporting some bandages, but everything seemed to be minor. She let out a breath of relief, sinking into their embrace.

Tiger’s Eye failed to hide his own watering eyes as he pointedly avoided eye contact. “You really scared us.”

“I know. I’m sorry...”

Seiya kneaded the red sheets between her fists, feeling guilt at how she’d worried her friends and her lover. Usagi’s words from the night before echoed. She couldn’t believe how long she’d been out. Her chest tightened, whether from anxiety or the bandages, Seiya couldn’t be certain.

Hawk’s Eye nudged her shoulder gently. “Breathe. Seiya, it’s okay now.” 

Seiya looked into his ruby eyes as he squeezed her hand. 

“We all made it. The Empress is safe. Princess Small Lady is safe,” he said. “She even seems to fancy Tiger’s Eye for piggy back rides.”

Seiya and Fisheye snickered as Tiger’s Eye rolled his eyes. 

“She’s a princess. I can’t exactly say no.”

Hawk’s Eye smiled and continued, “The empire is going to be okay. We get to go home now. We won.”

Seiya looked away, her thoughts from the previous night beginning to resurface. “Yeah...”

Fisheye’s brows knit together as he took her other hand. “Seiya, what’s troubling you?”

“I committed treason.”

“You did not!”

“I impersonated a soldier, Tiger’s Eye. Last time I checked, that was still treason.”

“But you did it for the right reasons,” Hawk’s Eye argued. 

Fisheye was quick to add, “And the empress loves you! She would never enforce that! Besides the fact that she already pardoned you back at the mountain pass.”

“Even if she spared my life, I still tarnished my family’s honor.”

“Nonsense,” Tiger’s Eye snapped. “You just saved the whole empire. There is nothing more honorable! If anyone challenges your honor, I’ll take them on with these two hands. I’d even fight the Council.”

Fisheye and Hawk’s Eye echoed their friend’s sentiment, and Seiya couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her throat.

Seiya glanced toward the window, seeing the sun had fully risen. Her throat tightened, knowing her friends must soon depart. 

“I’m so lucky to have met you three,” Seiya said, finally pulling herself together and turning to face them. “I could never have made it without you. And I never could have saved them without you. I cannot thank you enough.” 

Seiya reached over to the bedside table, her hand wrapping around the object that had helped save them all. “I believe this is yours,” she said, offering the small dagger back to Fisheye.

Fisheye looked at the carved blade in disbelief. “I can’t believe you still have it.” He smiled and shook his head. “Keep it. I want you to have it as a parting gift from our first adventure together.”

Seiya laughed. “Let’s hope the future adventures have lower stakes. But, thank you.”

“Promise you’ll come see us, sometime,” Hawk’s Eye said as he leaned in to hug her goodbye. “Elysian is beautiful in the spring.”

“And invite us to the wedding,” Fisheye teased. “Or, better yet, get married in Elysian in the spring.”

“Oy,” Seiya hissed flushing bright pink. “We’re not like that.”

Fisheye’s grin grew, “Oh, sure you’re not.”

“Alright, enough.” Tiger’s Eye wedged his way between the other two. “Look... I’m not much for goodbyes, so let’s get this over with.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking right into her eyes to convey sincerity. “You’ve got a good head on your shoulders, Seiya. You think fast, and move faster. You’re gonna do even more great things, and I can’t wait to watch.” He stopped, ruffling her bangs. “Just make sure you watch where you walk,” he said, referencing their first encounter. “We’ll see you around.”

Seiya’s smile grew. “It’s a promise.”

With one last group hug, the Amazon Trio left, and Seiya was alone with only Naru and the late morning sun to keep her company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if the Trio seems kind of out of character. I’ve nevr properly written them before so I was struggling with their tones.


End file.
